Le fils du monstre
by Lazhavari
Summary: Il est né, un jour. Il est né, un jour, pour commencer à mourir. Mais avant, il va emporter le responsable, avant, il va se venger. Il a promis. Il va tuer son père. Il va tuer Sauron.
1. Prologue

Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Le scénario de cette fiction m'appartient, vous pouvez retrouver l'original sur mon autre compte : _Laziness Potter-Silverstone._

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Pendant que mon corps, faible, abandonne mon âme,_  
 _Ma pensée qui divague en vient toujours à toi,_  
 _Parmi les affres morts, ou je me perds, ma dame,_  
 _Cet air d'accordéon revient au même endroit._

* * *

Ses yeux si particuliers, si dérangeants, se heurtèrent aux murs de sa nouvelle prison. Sa respiration sifflante et hachée s'accentua alors qu'on le jetait dans les bras de ses nouveaux gardiens. Ses oreilles voulurent être sourdes lorsque plurent autour de lui les ricanements et les insultes, les quolibets mesquins de ces roquets affamés qui s'acharnaient sur lui, déchiquetant sa substance, le traînant dans la boue, le souillant de leurs calomnies jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui que des lambeaux ensanglantés, méconnaissables. « Promets-moi ! » Un hurlement muet résonna contre les parois de son crâne, se répercuta à l'infini dans son esprit, alors qu'on le traînait à travers des galeries sombres, des galeries froides, boyaux de la terre. « Promets-moi… » Ses lèvres desséchées s'entrouvrirent sur un cri silencieux comme on le balançait tel un détritus, un déchet, une _merde_ , et qu'on enchaînait solidement ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou.

Ses bras arachnéens le soulevèrent du sol, ses mains griffues s'accrochèrent mécaniquement aux chaînes, lui arrachant une grimace comme sa peau à vif heurtait le métal. Son visage se pressa contre le mur froid et humide, comme il riait de sa folie.

\- Désolé.

Ses cheveux noirs, emmêlés et sales, frottèrent les pierres rugueuses tandis que sa langue allait effleurer sa lèvre fendue. Ses yeux vides de toute émotion se fermèrent. Derrière ses paupières closes, une ombre se forma. Visage livide, yeux écarquillés, loques ensanglantées, entrailles fumantes, parfum sulfureux et doucereux de la chair pourrissante. Le choc était brutal, le contact poisseux, la douleur rouge. Oh, Hiswë, douce Hiswë. Morte. Morte comme leur mère, comme tous les autres.

Elle était morte.

Comme une chanson qui s'achève. Un poids inanimé. Un corps inerte parmi la multitude. Un débris de plus, un débris de trop.

« Promets-moi. »

Il l'entendait encore sonner à ses oreilles, cette supplique – « Promets-moi ! » – sur l'éperon rocheux où l'odeur de sang et de cendres se mêlait au discret fumet des _symbelmynës_. « Promets-moi, _ghan_ _á_ _r_ ! » La fièvre qui la tenaillait alors lui ôtait toutes ses forces et affaiblissait sa voix à un murmure tout juste perceptible, qui retentissait pourtant comme un cri dans son esprit. « Je t'en prie… Promets-moi… » Il aurait préféré être sourd.

« Je t'en prie… »

Le cœur pouvait mentir et la tête jouer mille tours. Mais les yeux voyaient juste, eux. Et de son trou, de son cachot, ils voyaient encore, ils ne cessaient de voir. Il regardait avec ses yeux, les longs et misérables adieux de sa sœur, son cœur tant chéri. Il écoutait avec ses oreilles les faibles suppliques – « Promets-moi… ». Il humait avec son nez les fragrances qui se heurtaient les unes aux autres, sous le fumet persistant, omniprésent, du sang et de la chair blessée. Mais surtout, il sentait, il sentait avec sa peau. Et ça s'était gravé, là, en lui, dans son esprit, dans son cœur, dans son corps. Il n'oublierait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors il sentait encore se refermer sur les siens l'étau de ses doigts rendus gourds par l'agonie. « Promets-moi, _ghan_ _á_ _r_. » Alors il voyait encore le regard anxieux rivé au sien, qui s'apaisa sitôt sa parole donnée sur ses rétines était encore gravé le sourire qui le remercia et l'image de cette main qui, convulsivement, s'ouvrait, le relâchait, et répandait, fanés et flétris, les pétales toujours blancs de étincelantes de _symbelmynës_.

Alors résonnait toujours à ses oreilles l'ultime requête de sa sœur chérie.

Il avait promis.

Il **Le** tuerait.

Même s'il venait tout juste d'échouer, il recommencerait. Et il réussirait.

* * *

 _Ghanár_ : « frère » en Parler Noir (dérivé du mot _hanar_ : « frère » en Sindarin)

 _Symbelmynës_ : une fleur blanche de la Terre du Milieu, réputée pour recouvrir abondamment les tombes des morts ; également appelée _Souvenir Éternel_ , elle fleurit à tout moment de l'année, tels de petits yeux recouvrant le vert parterre de l'herbe.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ appartient à J.R.R. TOLKIEN, et le scénario de cette fiction, avec certains des personnages (dont Anfauglir) m'appartient. Vous pouvez retrouver l'original sur mon autre compte : _Laziness Potter-Silverstone_. Aujourd'hui, je poste le premier chapitre, remanié, avec des rajouts, des suppressions, et, j'espère, du mieux. Si vous pouviez me laisser quelques retombées (#reviews) pour que je sache si ça vous plait, ce serait super !

Bonne lecture !

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Qu'en est-il de l'amour ? De la confiance ?_  
 _Qu'en est-il de nous ?_  
 _Nous sommes des problèmes qui doivent être réglés_  
 _Nous sommes des enfants ayant besoin d'être aimés_

* * *

L'odeur du cerf emplissait la nuit.

Anfauglir s'arrêta sous un arbre et huma l'air. Sa peau grise toute mouchetée d'ombres et marbrée de tâches plus claires le fondait efficacement dans les ténèbres sylvestres. S'il ne voyait rien à travers l'épais rideau de noisetiers et d'épilobes, il se doutait que sa proie se trouvait à l'entour. Parce qu'il voyait à travers ses yeux, et il apercevait des points de repères indubitablement proches. Le souffle du cerf s'échappait en bouffées chaudes et blanches de ses mâchoires crispées par la douleur. Sous ses sabots, le sol était dur. Trop dur pour sa patte blessée. _L'avant-droite_ , songea-t-il. _Une bonne proie. De la chair, de la viande_. _De quoi manger. Vite, vite._ Il n'en avait plus trouvé depuis voilà bien trop longtemps pour faire la fine bouche : le cerf était peut-être petit, sa chair était sûrement trop maigre, mais peu importait. La faim lui nouait le ventre.

Ses yeux, grands et allongés, effleurèrent l'obstacle qui lui cachait la vue de son prochain repas. Une lueur tiède traversa leur chaude et dérangeante teinte jaune. Il poussa son esprit à s'introduire dans celui du cerf. Il scrutait les environs, derrière les aulnes. _Il a soif_ , en déduisit-il. _Il s'est arrêté pour boire._ Alors il s'élança – _silencieux comme une ombre_ , se répétait-il, _léger comme une plume_ – en direction du léger ruissellement caractéristique de l'eau. _Le ruisseau, là._ Encore quelques pas, _silencieux comme une ombre._ Le ruisseau était juste devant.

A pas feutrés, il avança à couvert, prit une flèche dans son carquois et l'encocha. Inspirer, largement. Souffler, posément. Il s'accroupit et chercha le meilleur appui, jaugeant le sol avec ses orteils. Doucement, il se relança aux trousses de sa proie, sa queue se balançant avec harmonie au rythme de son avancée instinctive. Le ciel était sombre, quoique dégagé. Une brise légère mais agréable soufflait – ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait le froid de toute manière. Un nuage opalin couronnait les Monts Cendrés, ne dissimulant pourtant pas la lueur rougeoyante du Grand Œil, qui filtrait entre les pics et nimbait la pleine lune.

Dans la lueur cendrée de la lune, Anfauglir était confiant. Il s'avança lentement, avec précaution, son agilité lui permettant une avancée rapide et silencieuse. La cime des arbres l'empêchait de voir le ciel et projetait sur le sol des ombres plumetées. Il ne regardait plus que de temps en temps les traces laissées par sa proie : il savait où aller. Il _sentait_ que l'animal fatiguait. Les empreintes le prouvaient. Plus tôt, ce jour-là, elles étaient profondes et tournées vers le dehors, signe qu'il galopait, ou tout du moins, se déplaçait rapidement. À présent, ces mêmes empreintes étaient bien plus superficielles et rapprochées. Le chevreuil avait ralenti. _Il a faim, il a soif. Il est fatigué._

Il le tenait presque.

Presque.

Il releva la tête et lassa son regard errer dans les environs, à la recherche des signes annonciateurs d'une rivière ou d'un quelconque point d'eau. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit, à l'est, un bosquet d'aulnes, des arbres ne poussant qu'à proximité de l'eau. Le chevreuil s'était réfugié là-bas. Il avança à couvert, la main en pavillon autour de l'oreille, et entendit soudain le léger ruissellement caractéristique de l'eau.

Il oscilla imperceptiblement sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, l'œil aux aguets, banda son arc. Maintenant, il la tenait, sa proie. Maintenant, il l'avait coincée, il l'allait l'obtenir. Enfin se nourrir. Il avait désespérément besoin de l'abattre. Le gibier était plus rare qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à cette période de l'année, et il ne pouvait pas se nourrir uniquement de fruits. La faim l'empoignait, remontait comme du lierre dans son estomac, s'enroulait autour de sa gorge, desséchait ses papilles. Il voulait de la viande, il voulait de la chair. Du sang. Il ne devait pas le rater, certainement pas échouer. _Silencieux comme une ombre_ , se récita-t-il tacitement.

Et il la vit.

Sa proie leva la tête pour scruter les alentours. De l'eau gouttait de son museau. Anfauglir l'observa humer l'air et gonfler la fourrure qui couvrait sa croupe. Elle allait s'enfuir. Il lâcha son trait, qui fendit la pénombre en sifflant.

La flèche alla se planter dans les côtes du chevreuil, juste derrière l'encolure.

La bête eut un frisson, fléchit les genoux et s'effondra, pleine de grâce, sur le sol.

Il n'attendit pas, et jaillit des fourrés pour se précipiter à ses côtés. Il l'atteignit rapidement, s'accroupit. L'animal respirait encore, mais la fin était proche. La mort voilait déjà ses yeux. Toujours aussi leste, Anfauglir enfonça un couteau dans son cœur palpitant, mettant un terme à l'attente, aux souffrances. Il chassait pour manger, désormais. Plus pour blesser et s'en délecter. Plus jamais. Malgré la faim qui surpassait tout. C'était une drôle sensation, à laquelle il n'était pas sûr de s'habituer un jour : la douleur sèche dans la gorge, le creux languissant dans son estomac, la contraction automatique de son abdomen, les tremblements qui saisissaient ses muscles... et surtout, l'excitation. L'odeur de la chair fraîche le heurta comme une masse dévastatrice, comme un bélier furieux, comme un coup de fouet. Il voulait lacérer ce corps de ses griffes, l'éventrer, sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche, arracher des bouchées entières de chair. Son corps lui criait de s'abandonner. D'accepter.

 _Jamais_. _Plus jamais._

Il refusa.

Il inspira, expira, se força à respirer profondément, calmement. Les battements effrénés de son cœur s'apaisèrent progressivement. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il sentit la faim sanguinaire battre en retraite, retrouver sa place tout au fond de lui, se rendormir. À moitié. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait soif, une soif impossible à apaiser, comme si la moindre cellule de son corps s'était desséchée. Et il avait faim, de cette faim effroyable qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se passait trop longtemps de chair vive.

Comme il retirait son arme pour la nettoyer, Anfauglir songea que quelque chose clochait sérieusement. À cette époque de l'année, la forêt aurait dû retentir des brames des grands cerfs, des hurlements des loups en chasse ou se parer des signes indiquant la présence de divers animaux. Mais tout était silencieux. Tout était immobile. Seul le craquement du vent dans les branches se faisait entendre. Comme si la forêt s'était peu à peu vidée. En maintenant deux semaines, il n'avait rencontré que des oiseaux, des campagnols et ce chevreuil. Et, une fois, surgi si soudainement qu'il avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre dans sa poitrine, un sanglier.

Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil au ruisseau aux eaux claires qui passait à ses côtés, Anfauglir ne put résister à l'envie d'y tremper sa main. L'eau était glacée mais il passa outre et en remplit sa gourde. Un brusque coup de vent chassa les branches formant comme un toit au-dessus de sa tête, laissant la lune éclairer son reflet.

Pieds nus, crasseux, échevelé par sa longue traque à travers la forêt, sanglé dans son justaucorps de cuir maculé de sang séché, et ses culottes de bure toutes déchirées. Il n'avait pas fière allure, mais il savait qu'il restait effrayant, envers et contre tout. Merci son apparence décalée. Merci son histoire en désaxée. Merci au Père, merci à la Mère. Merci, merci. Oh, de prime abord, il avait l'air presque ordinaire, malgré sa grande taille : une paire d'épaules larges, taillées en forme de V, un cou élancé, une silhouette mince à la musculature parfaitement définie qui montrait clairement que malgré sa morphologie svelte il n'était ni maigre ni faible. Puis intervenait sa queue, cette queue animale qui équilibrait son long torse et ses grandes jambes, qui agissait comme un membre en plus. Et c'était la débandade. Une peau couleur des cendres, mouchetée, de puissantes griffes non rétractables d'un noir mat, des yeux trop grands, trop jaunes, des oreilles mobiles, plus longues que celles d'un Elfe. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas hérité du teint de porcelaine de Mère, ou même de ses yeux bleus, du bleu pâle de l'eau emprisonnée dans les glaces ? Parce qu'il y avait son Père, dans l'équation. Ithil Celebrindal, toute grande Elfe qu'elle était, n'avait jamais pu rivaliser avec Sauron. Un autre point qu' _il_ avait emporté : le noir de ses cheveux. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, en pied de nez à ce paternel envahissant, il les avait laissés pousser, les avait entretenus, les coiffait de la même façon que Mère.

Qui était-il ?

Qui était Anfauglir ?

Non. La véritable question était plutôt : _qu'est-ce qu'il était_?

Était-il un Homme, comme le suggéraient son intelligence, sa posture droite, ses mains préhensiles et sa caractéristique sexuelle masculine marquée ? Était-il un Elfe, comme le montraient sa silhouette svelte et élancée, son corps agile et souple et la pointe de ses oreilles ? Ou était-il un animal ? Car on ne pouvait nier qu'il possédait nombre de caractéristiques bestiales : la forme et les mouvements de ses oreilles haut placées ; ses yeux trop grands, de couleur jaune, et son nez de chat ; sa longue queue ; ses crocs aiguisés ; les expressions de son visage ; ses griffes ; sa vision nocturne ; son habilité dans les arbres comme au sol.

Souvent, Anfauglir se disait qu'il était un monstre. Si nulle chose ayant une vie propre, ni un semblant de vie propre, ne pouvait être créée par un autre qu' _Eru_ _Ilúvatar_ , Sauron parvint à se faire créateur des souffrances d'Anfauglir, et de ses rares semblables, au moyen de lents artifices de magie, de cruauté et de méchanceté. Son père l'avait créé pour être une machine de guerre, une créature capable de maîtriser n'importe qui à mains nues et de tuer sans problème. Par conséquent, il avait usé de magie pour modifier son corps alors même qu'il n'était pas encore né, alors même que Mère le portait. _Il_ gardait un souvenir marquant des _Gaurhoth_ , un souvenir si marquant, si obnubilant, qu'il l'avait porté au rang d'idéal, au rang d'objectif. Carcharoth avait déçu Morgoth, mais la race de Draugluin fascinait toujours autant Sauron. Alors il fit entrer les tourments enflammés de cette race dans le corps de l'enfant à peine formé, et il fut comme rempli d'un feu dévorant qui le torturait, le changeait. Il fut nourrit avec de la chair fraîche sitôt né, et il eut pour nom Anfauglir, les Mâchoires de la Soif, en rappel à la puissance de Carcharoth le Terrible. Il était un monstre, oui. Pas vraiment un Elfe. Pas totalement un Gaurhoth. Rien du tout et pourtant trop de choses. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était qu'une abomination, une erreur de la nature, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister

Un profond soupir lui échappa et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient.

Il se détourna de son reflet et commença de découper la carcasse du chevreuil. Il lui faudrait bien toute la nuit et la journée du lendemain pour en venir à bout. Il ne perdrait rien.

D'abord, il ouvrit le ventre du chevreuil. Il sortit le foie et le coupa en tranches pour le mettre à sécher.

Ensuite, il dépeça la carcasse. Il nettoya la peau avec soin à l'aide d'un grattoir en bois de ramure. Il lava l'intérieur, utilisant pour ce faire de l'eau mêlée d'écorce de chêne pilée. Cela lui permit d'en ôter la majorité des poils. Puis il l'étendit en hauteur entre deux arbustes. Après quoi, il gratta les poils qui étaient restés accrochés à la peau, évitant de faire des trous. Il assouplit le cuir, l'imprégnant de la cervelle du chevreuil, qu'il avait, au préalable, écrasée. Il lui fallut de nouveau faire tremper la peau et la laver, puis la sécher, mais il finit par obtenir un résultat suffisamment correct pour qu'il puisse confectionner des vêtements, tresser des lignes de pêche ou s'en servir pour ses pièges.

Pendant que le cuir séchait, il tailla la viande en fines tranches, qu'il suspendit au-dessus d'un feu de bouleau. Lorsque les lambeaux furent complètement secs, il les plaça entre deux pierres pour les aplatir et, il les roula très serrés, pour prendre le moins de place possible. Il enveloppa ensuite la viande – qui paraissait délicieuse – dans une étoffe sensée la protéger de l'humidité, puis roula un morceau de cuir autour avant de glisser le tout dans sa besace.

Il prit ensuite le temps de laver les entrailles, de les plonger dans l'eau mêlée d'écorce de chêne pilée puis de les accrocher à un buisson de genévrier, pour les laisser sécher. Il se ferait une gourde de l'estomac, une bourse de rechange avec la vessie et une réserve à noix grâce aux intestins.

Anfauglir posa les poumons et les sabots sur un rocher, plus loin, en offrandes aux animaux de la forêt.

Il s'attaqua alors aux longs nerfs dorsaux. Il les aplatit, puis démêla les fibres étroites afin d'en faire des fils. Il les sécha et les frotta avec de la graisse pour les assouplir. Souples, réguliers, il étaient solides et lui permettrait de coudre des tissus avec du bon matériel.

Pour finir, il s'occupa de la ramure et des os. Il les nettoya soigneusement et y tailla des hameçons, des pointes pour ses flèches – bien que moins pratique que le métal, ça restait plus facile à travailler et le résultat était tout aussi dangereux –, des aiguilles et autres ustensiles.

La nuit était passée et le second jour très avancé quand il acheva sa tâche. Il s'assit contre un arbre, profitant avec satisfaction d'un lambeau de viande.

Il était loin, très loin, à mille lieues, d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** L'univers appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien. Anfauglir (et quelques autres personnages) et son histoire sont à moi ; j'ai également procédé à quelques modifications mineures dans l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu, mais rien d'extraordinaire, c'est juste que ça me semblait peu crédible que Sauron ait éternellement dissimulé son fils #sonarme. Mais ça, vous le découvrirez en temps voulu ;).

Ceci est la réécriture d'une fiction, avec quelques points différents, quelques ajouts et quelques suppressions. J'espère que ça vous plaît, et j'attends vos retours. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 _Échevelée, la gorge prise aux abus de l'orage  
Victime abandonnée des ombres  
Et des pas les plus doux et des désirs limpides  
Son front ne sera plus le repos assuré_

* * *

Une ombre grise.

Une ombre grise marchait.

Une ombre grise marchait parmi les arbres sombres et tortueux bordant les racines des Monts Cendrés. C'était un vieil homme barbu, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu gris et soutenu par un bâton noueux. D'apparence fatiguée et courbée, il avait l'air de rien comme ça.

Étrangement, alors que personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette forêt sans s'attirer l'hostilité de toutes les créatures y vivant, ce vieillard semblait jouir d'une immunité particulière – à moins que ce fait ne soit dû à l'inquiétante baisse de la population des environs... D'une certaine façon, l'instinct animal de tout être s'approchant, qu'il soit un prédateur potentiel ou non, soufflait de ne pas toucher à la silhouette grise qui, bien que d'apparence fatiguée et courbée, irradiait de puissance contenue.

L'homme avançait d'un pas vif malgré son âge, posant un regard perçant sur les alentours. Ses sourcils broussailleux étaient froncés dans une expression pensive et inquiète à la fois, accentuant les rides de son front.

Gandalf le Gris, aussi appelé Mithrandir, était en pleine recherche. Et il se doutait que la personne qu'il venait voir ne se laisserait pas facilement trouver. Ce n'était, après tout, pas pour rien qu'elle s'était exilée en plein cœur de ces bois, en bordure du Mordor.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, il s'aidait de son bâton pour écarter les fourrés et faciliter son passage entre les arbres tordus qui l'entouraient. Une pierre, semblable à un cristal, était plantée au bout de l'objet, diffusant une lueur trouble, bien utile pour percer l'obscurité.

Il retint difficilement un grognement lorsqu'un pan de sa robe grise s'accrocha à un buisson épineux et y resta solidement empêtré. Il haussa finalement les épaules d'un air résigné, songeant qu'avoir une petite déchirure dans son vêtement était un moindre mal. Il tira d'un coup sec. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce fut un grand lambeau d'étoffe rugueuse qui resta accroché aux longues épines. Pestant à voix basse contre le buisson, le vieillard se demanda par quelle folie il avait été saisi, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller crapahuter dans la végétation agressive des abords du Mordor, plutôt que de profiter des derniers temps de paix. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son habit endommagé ne révélait pas ses mollets.

Préoccupé par sa nouvelle tenue, Gandalf faillit ne pas remarquer le hêtre à moitié déchiqueté qui se dressait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et évalua les dégâts. La bête, quelle qu'elle soit, était d'une taille et d'une force tout bonnement monstrueuse. Elle s'était probablement dressée sur ses pattes arrière pour laisser libre cours à sa furie. Elle s'était visiblement acharnée sur le sommet de l'arbre, arrachant, creusant d'impressionnant sillons dans le tronc, dessinant d'étranges dessins dans l'écorce. Très haut. Terriblement haut. Si Gandalf s'était tenu debout sur les épaules d'un homme adulte de taille respectable, il aurait à peine atteint la cicatrice la plus basse.

\- Aucun animal ne peut être aussi énorme... murmura-t-il.

Du moins, aucun animal _normal_.

Gandalf posa une main ridée sur l'écorce et étudia l'arbre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Fort heureusement, les marques étaient vieilles. La sève avait déjà durci, elle était presque noire. Le hêtre avait été saigné au moins deux jours plus tôt. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Le vieux Magicien plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

-Quelle genre de monstre peut faire ça ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, une forme sombre se laissa tomber à ses côtés, accroupie. La surprise arracha un grognement au vieillard, qui sursauta et resserra sa prise sur son bâton noueux.

\- Une création du Mordor. Un démon à forme d'ours. Mais il mort maintenant. Son foie avait bon goût.

Un simple regard sur la silhouette élancée, à l'étrange peau couleur de cendres, et à la longue queue animale balayant le sol, apprit à Gandalf que celui qu'il cherchait encore quelques minutes auparavant était désormais juste devant lui. Il se détendit sensiblement.

\- Par les Valars, Anfauglir ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Se plaignit le vieil homme avec un air de reproche. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à vos apparitions furtives. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous annoncer, comme n'importe qui ?

Anfauglir sourit avec malice et plongea son regard couleur d'or au plus profond de celui du Magicien, empoignant son cœur, déshabillant son âme, mettant à nus ses secrets les plus noirs. Il avait l'air curieux.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, Mithrandir. Comment allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ? Je n'ai encore jamais eu la chance de vous avoir en invité. Êtes-vous venu prendre fumer la pipe et boire le thé en ma compagnie ? Je parierais volontiers qu'il y a une autre motivation derrière votre présence, hm ? Dîtes-moi.

\- Je vous cherchais mon ami, se contenta de répondre le Magicien.

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres fines d'Anfauglir, à peine plus pâles que le reste de sa personne, s'étirèrent à nouveau dans un silence effrayant. Elles s'étirèrent tellement qu'elles laissèrent apparaître ses crocs acérés et fermèrent à moitié ses paupières. C'était un sourire innocent, un morceau de paradis, un rire sucré qui s'échappait d'une gorge fragile. Et il noya le pauvre vieillard dans l'océan instable de ses yeux trop grands. Qui restaient froids. Vides. Impassibles. Comme morts.

Puis, Anfauglir amorça un pas de danse en pirouettant sur lui-même. Il tournoyait avec une telle grâce, une telle élégance, qu'on eut dit, non une étrange créature, mais un cygne élégant déployant ses ailes blanches ou une feuille d'automne emportée par le vent. Puis, s'immobilisant en pleine action, il tira la langue avec facétie, en parodie de grimace. Mais il avait beau déformer son visage, il ne parvenait pas à s'enlaidir. Il cligna de l'œil en direction de son vis-à-vis et reprit ses entrechats comme si de rien n'était.

Il était pareil à un enfant mal élevé, s'amusant aux dépends d'autrui. Gandalf secoua la tête et étouffa un petit rire en observant les faits et gestes d'Anfauglir. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ensoleillait son cœur. Quand bien même il savait que les nuages s'attardaient sans jamais s'éloigner sur celui d'Anfauglir.

\- Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais ces gamineries ?

Mais le ton était juste amusé, tout comme l'étincelle dans son regard.

Anfauglir cessa ses cabrioles et, plissant les yeux, détailla longuement son interlocuteur. Il ne bougea pas les lèvres et pourtant, Gandalf entendit clairement sa voix résonner dans son esprit :

« Que vous importent mes gamineries, mon bon Gandalf ? Je suis vivant, voilà tout ce qui compte. Et vous voilà devant moi, avec moi. Je suis heureux. Oh, vous prenez tout trop au sérieux. Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous rappelle que l'on doit rire de tout, même, et surtout, de ce qui paraît tragique. La vie n'est rien de plus, et rien de moins, qu'un songe, mon ami, ne l'oubliez pas. Elle est comme une étincelle, fugace, vite allumée, aussi vite éteinte… »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il plongea une main dans ses cheveux qui, instantanément se transformèrent en flammes crépitantes. Avec son corps et son visage couleur de cendres, et ses cheveux brûlants, il ressemblait à un cierge vivant, un véritable feu follet. Il retira sa main, la laissa choir le long de sa hanche, et le flamboiement de sa chevelure s'apaisa pour finalement disparaître. Il avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa magie, comme il l'avait maintes et maintes fois prouvée. Et bien qu'il répugnât particulièrement à l'utiliser en temps normal, il aimait se fondre dans le feu ou l'air. Il pouvait tour à tour devenir brasier ardent ou vent capricieux, se rendant insaisissable ou invisible à quiconque. Un mélange d'audace et de légèreté qui faisait tout son charme et le rendait imprévisible.

Dangereux, aussi. Le croire vulnérable et innocent, à la merci d'une quelconque attaque, était une erreur à ne pas commettre. Une erreur qui s'avèrerait à coup sûr mortelle, car si Sauron l'avait conçu, si le monde était devenu hostile à sa présence, ce n'était pas pour rien. Le Mal avait fait de lui une créature à craindre, aux côtés des Balrog et des Grands Vers. Une créature dont le désir et le goût pour la violence, le sang, n'avaient d'égal que ses pouvoirs maléfiques.

Anfauglir vint frôler son épaule du bout des doigts, comme pour le ramener à la réalité.

Un sourire, l'ombre d'un rire.

\- Vos pensées vous ont égaré.

 _Un sourire, l'éclat d'un rire._

\- Gandalf, Gandalf, vous ne changez pas, vous ne changez jamais, mais le temps tourne, le destin roule.

De nouveau, un murmure dans sa tête :

« Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'apparences. Souvenez-vous… Personne n'est _vraiment_ immortel. Pas même les Elfes. Pas même Sauron. Pas même moi. Nous nous éteignons tous lentement. Un jour, nous n'aurons guère plus de consistance que les nuages qui flottent dans le ciel. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, évoquant un enfant à la fois curieux et malicieux, et poursuivit :

« Faîtes donc comme moi, mon ami : amusez-vous, prenez du plaisir, jouissez de la vie ! Le reste n'est rien… »

Parfois, Gandalf se disait que les paroles de son vis-à-vis n'étaient que baume, ou bien poison, sur son âme, se distillant goutte à goutte en lui, reflétant ses propres convictions.

\- Pourquoi cet air inquiet, Gandalf ? Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper, s'inquiéta soudain Anfauglir, troublant le silence de la forêt.

Gandalf hésita un instant, posant un regard critique sur Anfauglir, qui lui sourit, de ce sourire qui faisait à la fois tellement mal et tellement plaisir. Quelque part, il semblait avoir volé la pureté d'un ange – si une telle créature existait. Oui, il avait volé cette pureté, cet aspect innocent, pétrifié, presque malade… Comme mort de l'intérieur. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du vieil homme. Son ami était aussi froid et doux que la mort, aussi gris et tranchant que sa lame. Vide, tellement vide, et pourtant là, face à lui. Il ne put que penser à un fantôme, à un oiseau sans ailes, à un être hanté par quelque chose qui le torturait, l'envenimait et ne lui permettait plus de reculer, à une âme errante cloîtrée dans un corps trop parfait.

\- Gandalf ?

En percevant l'inquiétude véritable dans la voix d'Anfauglir, le Magicien se sentit cruel et immonde. Il allait le pousser à replonger en enfer... Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne l'avait plus. Alors il se résigna à briser la fragile paix que son vis-à-vis avait réussi à obtenir et parla.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Mon aide ?

\- L'Unique est revenu.


End file.
